Kyle Sabal
"I'm gonna be the one to personally introduce you to the ground, and trust me the relationship will be very intimate.." - Kyle Sabal Personality Saying that kyle is comedic would be an understatement, he literally takes almost everything as if it's a joke, end the end it usually ends up getting him in trouble, in which the NERD^2 team has to save his butt. Though kyle may be comedic he is a force to be reconded with, don't forget he's apart of the team. He has incredible abilites and when led the right way really good morals. Abilities 'Deadpool' Enhanced regeneration/healing factor: Kyle's primary ability is an extremely accelerated healing factor, derived from the mutant Deadpool. It allows him to regenerate bodily tissue at extreme, superhuman rates, and increases his longevity, giving him near-immortality. Foreign chemical/disease resistance: The healing factor also provides a certain degree of immunity from foreign chemicals such as toxins or sedatives, and gives him near-immunity from all diseases and ailments. Telepathic immunity: Kyle is completely immune to psychic assaults, and powerful telepaths such as Emma Frost or Cable have not been able to gain access to his mind - even Ghost Rider's infamous Penance Stare was not able to faze Kyle. Peak human strength: While not superhuman in his strength, he can easily bench press 400-800 lbs, and has the strength at least on par with an Olympic-level weightlifter. Superhuman stamina: Due to his healing factor, Kyle's body produces less fatigue toxins and gets rid of existing ones much quicker than that of a normal human's, which allows him to exert himself for much longer than humanly possible. Superhuman reflexes/agility/speed: Kyle's speed, reflexes and agility are highly enhanced, and he has coordination and speed to go toe-to-toe with many skilled fighters at once and not lose, clear a room in a few jumps, and perform complicated acrobatic manouvres with ease. Master martial artist: Kyle is a highly skilled martial artist, and is able to easily engage highly-trained foes such as Wolverine or multiple ninjas in combat with ease. He also shows a degree of unpredictability in his fighting style. Skilled linguist: Kyle is fluent in many languages, including Japanese, Russian, German, Spanish, and possibly more. Master assassin: '''Kyle is highly trained in the art of killing, espionage, covert ops, infiltration, escape, marksmanship. '''Might Guy Kyle possess the ability to open the Eight Celestial Gates, which empowers the body far beyond human norms in such areas as speed, healing and strength. However this technique is generally forbidden, as it is a double edged sword: the user actively harms themselves by using them. At even Genin level, the user can temporarily achieve power that surpasses even the strongest ninja: the Hokage for small amounts of time even if they are much weaker (and if they are as strong, the levels would be even higher) however if all eight gates open to achieve this power level, the user will die. Kyle claims that he is the only ninja who has created a fighting style that can counter the Sharingan, which involves predicting body movement through staring at the opponents feet.